


Careful Observations

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Jesse is terrified of Reaper killing Satya and Genji.Satya thinks her cowboyfriend needs to pay better attention to what Reaper is really up to.





	Careful Observations

“Everyone I’ve loved has either died or left me and I’ll be damned if your names are added to that list!” 

Genji gapes at Jesse and Satya raises a baffled brow at him, neither able to understand where the outburst had suddenly come from. Their cowboy had been on edge for the past week or so, since a nasty fight against Reaper, but his words were still startling. 

“Jesse…Is this because of the fight against Reaper?” Satya asks delicately, frowning slightly, gold eyes shining with concern. 

“Yes…no, I don’t know,” he growls, running a hand through shaggy brown hair. “It’s jus’…seein’ him reminded me that no matter what, I’m never good enough. I thought he cared about me. I thought he considered me his kid. And then he shoots me? Shoots my boyfriend and girlfriend? Who does that?”

“Unhinged zombie mercenaries?” Genji jokes.

“Genji,” Satya scolds. “And Jesse, his shots were wide. Neither Genji or I were in any danger of getting hit. It just looked as if he aimed for us.”

“What?” both ask her sharply. 

“Neither of you noticed that he was not truly aiming at us?” Satya frowns, a bit startled neither former Blackwatch agent had noticed what she had. “He intentionally aimed wide every time he engaged with us. It just looked like we were in danger, but even had we been hit, it would have hit non-critical areas.”

“He was makin’ it look good,” Jesse says slowly, thoughts racing.

“You don’t think…?” Genji trails off, his frown matching Jesse’s.

“I swear t’ God, if he’s playin’ monster and didn’t tell me…” Jesse grumbles. 

“He’s probably pulling a mission like Gdansk. Infiltrating Talon under the identity of Reaper and planning on betraying them,” Genji realizes. 

“It would make more sense than the monster Reaper seems after the way you’ve both described Gabriel Reyes to me,” Satya agrees. “And if so, we need to keep playing our parts. Not let anyone know we have figured it out. Or if we do, do it so we can bring your father home Jesse.”

She gently cups his cheek with her organic hand, prosthetic fingers twining with Genji’s metal. 

“We love you and we’re going to stay at your side forever. Don’t chase us away,” she adds, pressing a kiss against Jesse’s lips.

“I love you two too.”


End file.
